VOX Box: Bug vs Doc Dawn of Stuff Ultimate Edition
Characters * Drury Walker * Tough Bunny * Ambush Bug * Lyla Michaels-Diggle * Roy Westerman Location * Arkham Asylum, Gotham City, NJ * May 13th 2017, 1740 EST VOX Archive * Drury Walker: opens, footsteps, chain rattling You'll pay for this, expletive! Mark my words. * Dr. Roy Westerman: That's not a nice way to talk to Mrs. Diggle, Mr. Walker. * Drury Walker: spit Who the hell are you and how the hell you know my name? * Dr. Roy Westerman: chuckle I'm Dr. Westerman. I'm the intake psychiatrist here at Arkham... and I've been expecting you. * Lyla Diggle: Sorry he's late, doc. Hada bit of a family crisis to deal with. Had to postpone the Arkham run. Hope we're not too late. * Dr. Roy Westerman: I understand, Lyla. Family matters and the occassional crisis are bound to happen. Such is the world we live in. As for the hour, I was just leaving... His interview can wait. Just put him in the holding cell for the night and I'll interview him in the morning... I'll let the boys in security know to check in him every now and then. * Lyla Diggle: If you say so, doc. Come on, Drury, let's tuck you in for the night. I hope you find sleeping on concrete comfortable. * Drury Walker: expletive you, expletive! I tell you when I expletive get out of here, I'm gunnin' for your little Sara. * Lyla Diggle: Huh? * Drury Walker: Oh, what's that? Didn't know I knew about your kid? Yeah, I looked you up, expletive. I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to- * Dr. Roy Westerman: Allow me, Lyla... * Drury Walker: What the expletive you doing doc? Get your hands off my foreh- hehe... thud, body dragging, thud, footsteps, door closed * Lyla Diggle: Careful, doc. There's cameras in here. Don't want your secret getting out now, do we? * Dr. Roy Westerman: Those cameras are only for recording interveiw sessions. They are not connected to the main system. * Lyla Diggle: What about Killer Moth? * Dr. Roy Westerman: He won't remember that particular detail when he wakes up... nor will he remember your daughter. I promised you that your daughter would be kept safe, didn't I? * Lyla Diggle: Thank you, R- blipt * Ambush Bug: Surprise! * Lyla Diggle: What the- ? Ambush Bug? This is a secure government facility! * Ambush Bug: Don't worry, Lyla. I'm with the government. See my badge? * Lyla Diggle: That says 'Female Body Inspector'... * Ambush Bug: Just doing my job, citizen. No need to thank me, just give me that shirt and we- bones breaking, pained hiss Owie! * Dr. Roy Westerman: Mister schwab, why are you here? Have you come to admit yourself again? Oh and who is your friend? * Ambush Bug: That's my wife, Dumb Bunny- * Tough Bunny: Tough Bunny! * Ambush Bug: Tomato, tomato. Anyway, she's here to watch me kick your expletive, doc! * Dr. Roy Westerman: My expletive? * Ambush Bug: Yeah... Heiny. Just thought I'd save you the trouble of editing out my cuss word. * Lyla Diggle: What are you talking about? * Ambush Bug: Look, Lyla-baby, this doesn't concern you. No one voted for you to be in the Royal Rumble. Now, doc, me and you... We got to fight. The fans said so! whack Owie! * Lyla Diggle: Did you just punch him with your broken hand? * Ambush Bug: That was my punching hand! * Dr. Roy Westerman: Mr. Schwab, we don't need to fight. Can't we just talk about this? * Ambush Bug: Yes, we need to fight! The fans said so... Just... give me a minute. Honey, can I see my book? * Tough Bunny: The one Bat-Mite gave you? Sure thing... Here you go! * Lyla Diggle: Earth-27 for Nitwits? What is this? What's Earth-27? Wait, doc, is that a picture of you on the back? * Ambush Bug: flipping Kryptonite? No. flipping Rules? Wait, no time travel? Huh... flipping Ah, here we go. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Spoilers! Hmm... Ah-ha! "Despite his original intentions of keeping himself a regular doc at Arkham, Roysovitch decided to cater to fan demand and secretly began developing a story arc that would reveal himslef to be-''" Wait, seriously? Whoa, uh... I'm not going to fight you, doc... chuckle Come on, Bun-Buns. Let's go. ''Sorry, fans! I'm not getting killed over a silly tournament. I forfeit! blipt * Lyla Diggle: Shall I lock him up, doc? Him knowning our secret could risk everything. * Dr. Roy Westerman: No. It's quite fine. Even if he told anyone, no one would believe him. If you'll excuse me, Lyla... I need to prepare for my fight with that one cocky Green Lantern. * Lyla Diggle: Wait, why are you going to fight a Green Lantern. * Dr. Roy Westerman: Didn't you hear what ambush Bug said, Lyla? The fans demanded it. chuckle Trivia and Notes * Debut of Drury Walker. * Ambush Bug and Dr. Roy Westerman were to face each other in the annual Royal Rumble. * Ambush Bug owns a copy of Earth-27 for Nitwits, that he uses to learn the true identity of Dr. Westerman. Links and References * VOX Box: Bug vs Doc Dawn of Stuff (Ultimate Edition) Category:VOX Box Category:Drury Walker/Appearances Category:Athena Trevor Schwab/Appearances Category:Irwin Schwab/Appearances Category:Lyla Michaels-Diggle/Appearances Category:Roy Westerman/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances